lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1779
Report #1779 Skillset: Runes Skill: Dproph Org: Celest Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2, though skill is likely to be reworked in the next 2 months. Problem: Death prophesy has the reputation of a "cheese" kill method for a variety of reasons. It has a 60s window in order to achieve the proper afflictions, fairly long for any instakill method, and it also has the chance to "triple-proc" (or double) essentially meaning, if a runist gets lucky, they can kill you in one go and you have no recourse at all. This leads to the victim trying to fight through the dproph and likely dying, or running everytime the runists dproph is active, which is almost always. The following solutions aim to bring the killing window down, while giving the victim a better chance to survive the sometimes seemingly random nature of dproph. 1 R:12 Solution #1: Lower the kill window to 40s and remove the ability for runes to count for doubles and triples for death prophesy. Add an active skill (calling Ill Omen for now) that sets the required affs for dproph on a target to two. This will last ~6s, but after the effect fades, the dproph window closes. R: 1 Solution #2: Lower the kill window for dproph to 40s. Remove the ability for runes to triple-proc. Double-proccing will still be possible. 4 R: 9 Solution #3: Lower the kill window for dproph to 40s. The Othala rune will no longer count towards the afflictions required for dproph. (You will still get afflicted, if you survive, but the kill condition check will be done before the othala rune actually hits.) Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 22:48 sets as pending ---on 7/14 @ 23:04 writes: My preferred route would be 1. to make it so runes can not double or triple up at all during the death prophesy set up this isn't needed and makes dprof a roulete wheel where maybe you just kill people in a balance. 2.Make it so that the death calculation is done after othala gives its random affliction or if this is not possible add in a new rune that exists purely as the activation rune for Death prophesy. ---on 7/14 @ 23:07 writes: Not a fan of the ill omen ability in concept. Only requring two afflictions means spit/throw will kill targets with a bit of luck and I thought the concept of the report was to remove easy random luck kills. I'm fine with the time remaining at 60 seconds and it requring three afflictions and othala. ---on 7/15 @ 05:08 writes: I'd prefer to just keep it at 60s but remove triple/double procs, but I can get behind sol 2 too. I think sol 1 could make it even easier to pull off in groups especially and not sure sol 3 really addresses the problem. ---on 7/15 @ 05:43 writes: I like sol. 2 out of these. ---on 7/15 @ 13:47 writes: I think Ianir commented that making it not double proc would be difficult, but making it not triple-proc might be more feasible (this is from a while ago so I may not be remembering correctly). That seems to be a good starting point, anyways (solution 2). ---on 7/15 @ 14:17 writes: Solution 2 ---on 7/15 @ 22:51 writes: @xenthos I spoke to Ianir about removing the double/triple proc. As far as he told me, both should be possible, but outright removing the double proc would make dproph nearly impossible to do. ---on 7/16 @ 22:41 writes: Solution 2 ---on 7/18 @ 17:25 writes: Removing the double proc would mean you'd need to time the afflictions with passive effects or hide one affliction. Beast spit+1 aff rune+othelo would get two of them directly so you'd need stick one affliction from passives or by outpacing their balance. With dust balance you can outpace a targets curing with supersling on paper. Dprof in its current state seems doable with no double effects with dust afflictions even without factoring in passives. The only issue I'm seeing is that as a runeist I can't tell what the target cures when they eat dust so your basically relying on pure luck to know if they have the right affliction or note. Certain mages/druids if they get lucky with the set up can hit the three affs plus the othelo rune in a single balance if the setup matches their demense/fume passives. ---on 7/18 @ 17:48 writes: Just thinking about solution two. I think two afflictions is just too easy to do considering you can break shields on a 1.8 second balance with semi-decent buffs. Running it off wont work and neither will shielding. It'll be cast and even if they shield I'll have time to break it and hit them with the 2 aff kill before they recover balance from a shield. So as soon as the 5 runes are set up your only real counter is to run away until the 40 or 60 seconds are over. An affliction based instant kill has a few issues in itself either your going to be able to stick the afflictions too easily or its going to be too hard and near impossible. ---on 7/18 @ 18:21 writes: While I do agree that something should be done, I don't like any of the presented solutions. #1 is too easy, #2 leaves in the randomness and #3 doesn't actually fix anything. ---on 7/20 @ 00:35 writes: I think reducing the kill window by 20s (iirc) is pretty huge by itself. Part of why dproph is so strong is you have all the time in the world to do things like time effects to make it happen. Squeezing that a bit is a good change all by itself. ---on 7/22 @ 07:39 writes: Feel like I should chime in with some basic info, which guided the solutions presented here: It takes roughly 20s of balances to 'prep' dproph for the final sling. Before we would have 40s to capitalize on that. This report cuts that time in half, to 20s. Dprophing without any doubles isn't doable without a timed demesne. Dying to it otherwise is strictly a victim side curing failure (or rarely, a super lucky othala proc, which we want to remove anyway). Assuming you have your meld setup and timed, with the right rune embedded, before this nerf it would have 4 chances to capitalize on the timed demesne along with final sling, after, it will only have two. Note, these timing windows are telegraphed, and if anyone is interested in not dying to dproph ever, they can simply start paying attention to that. This is why solution 1 was given along with ill omen, simply removing doubles and triples will make the skill almost strictly useless, outside of a situation where you already have everything set, timed, and your victim is not playing intelligently. ---on 7/23 @ 00:50 writes: I get the concept of the Ill Omen idea just as proposed its simply too easy to do. Pure affliction based instant kills I found tend to be very hard to balance which is why I like the concept of an additional stage like ill omen but with more tweaks. ---on 7/23 @ 00:50 writes: One idea was to make it a timed window akin to inquisition where by you must hit the right afflictions within a set small repeating window of time. This would be an almost total rewrite of it instead of just a tweak. ---on 7/23 @ 00:50 writes: Or to keep it more as it is you could add in an extra room based effect. Remove the 60s timer for dprof. Make illomen similar to proposed but make it a room effect. Requires Illomen and afflictions to hit the kill. Casting illomen would start a timer for the dprof to fade. So you'd prep the dprof, drop illomen then if you can keep them in the room long enough for the next balance usage or two you'll kill them. If the target remains in the room and you hit them they'll basically die but they can leave and wait out the illomen timer.